Always Be There
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone that is practically a part of yourself? The twins try to learn how to cope with Amiboshi leaving, and make a promise together. Ami x Su


Pairing: Amiboshi and Suboshi

Warnings: Very close relationship between the two twins.

Summary: The twins try to say goodbye to each other before Amiboshi has to go and pose as Chiriko.

A/N: Os, so this is a Boshi twins fic. Some might consider that this has some twincest implications, but not really. It's just two _really _ close brothers trying to say goodbye, in the best way that they know: human contact. If they keep on holding onto each other, they can keep on dreaming that they'll be together forever.

Always Be There

By: DrAcOxNoCtEm

Snaking tendrils of rose-tinted light seeped in through the cracks in the drapes, washing over the room and covering everything in an ethereal glow. The light continued to creep along, sweeping over the objects in the room, drowning them in warm hues. Like a the wavering dance of a flame, it continued to flow along, spreading its golden touch in a wide arc from it's entrance at the window. Objects began to glow faintly as it ghosted over them, heading towards the center of the room. Further the flushing light moved along the floor, finally reaching it's destination. Gliding smoothly up along a crumpled sheet hanging down to the floor, it slithered onto the bed, gracing the occupants with a gentle kiss.

            Golden lashes, just a few hues darker than the light now illuminating the room, fluttered gently along fair skin, now kissed with the sun's gentle morning rays. A few more gentle sweeps of long, curved lashes, before they reluctantly slid open, revealing deep pools of rich hazel, speckled with bits of gold, as if the sun had managed to sink into those swirls. The lids snapped shut again, squinting as if to block out the intrusive light into the haven of darkness that the night offered, as if to sink back into the mindless oblivion that is sleep. But, the attempt seemed futile, and hazel gems were once unveiled again, creamy curtains blinking closed a few times more, just to get accustomed to the new lighting. Sleep-ridden eyes swept along the room, surveying the work of dawn's gentle kiss, before lifting up to stare at the window, and the striking lines of liquid gold that continued to seep through.

            Exhaling softly, the boy with the hazel eyes turned his head back so that he was lying in the same position he was before the morning had decided to announce itself. The sight his eyes met forced him to clench them shut again, as if the flood of emotions tearing through him could be stopped if he couldn't see what had caused them to flow again. But, that, of course, was as useful as trying to deny the morning its due announcement, and he let them open again with a barely audible sigh. Locks of blonde hair falling into his eyes obscured his vision slightly, but there was no way that slightly framed eyesight could stop him from seeing what was lying exactly in front of him. His heart, well, something in the vicinity of his chest, gave a small lurch as he continued to watch the other figure in front of him sleep.

            Flaxen strands fell down in a wave in front of smooth, fair skin, the hair framing a soft face, relaxed in slumber. Rosy lips, parted to allow easier intake of breath during respite, curved even so slightly in an inconspicuous smile. Thin, yet strong arms draped across his waist, lying right under his own, curved gently along a matching slender waist. Identical, long legs tangled together, entwined in an intimate embrace. Young bodies giving and receiving heat with another, nestled comfortably under a thin sheet. Faces inches apart, breath mingling together as one slept and the other watched… It hurt so much to see this; stabbed deep into his soul. It hurt to watch the other sleep to peacefully, when they both knew what was going to happen.

            Suddenly, lids snapped open, revealing hazel eyes with golden speckles in them, identical to those that had been so intently watching. They stared into his own, matching his intense stare down to a point. Slowly, they blinked sleepily before fluttering closed again, golden brows knitting together in a pained expression. He watched as the full lips pressed together in a grim expression, the arms tighten ever so slightly along his waist, and the feelings that clutched at his heart deepen mercilessly. His own closed as painful emotions passed through him. He couldn't stand to look anymore; he couldn't look at the mirror image of himself again.

            The two boys just lied there in the dawning light, holding onto each other in a more frantic way than before, breaths coming just a bit more quickly. The light continued to grow, blossoming in great bursts of orange, red, and yellow hues, highlighting the now somber room. The sleepy sounds of awakening birds could be heard from outside the window, the light having finally alerted them of its presence also. Each wanted the moment to last; didn't want what they knew was inevitable to come. They just wanted to lie like this forever, warm and content in each other's arms. But, there was no escaping the future.

            "Aninki…"

            A gently whispered word caused the first to awaken to open his eyes. He stared back at the face in front of him, eyes still closed, but lips now slightly parted, not having closed yet after the soft murmur. Forcing his throat to loosen, he whispered back an answer, his voice husky with sleep.

            "Hai?" It seemed like the logical answer to such a statement, but he already knew the answer; they both knew.

            "Don't go…"

            The older of the two sighed and allowed his now weary eyes to droop again. He knew he was going to ask that. But still, he couldn't answer with what the other wanted to hear. "Otouto… You know I must."

            An arm tightened possessively along his waist, the body besides him moving just a tad bit closer. "It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

            "I'll be fine. I can handle this. And didn't we already discuss this last night?"

            "I know we did," the younger boy bent down, resting his head along the crook of his neck, nuzzling his face into that soft, familiar skin, as if trying to memorize it more than he already knew. "But, I still worry about you. I… can't bare to lose you."

            Giving into temptation, he rested his head along the silky hair, breathing in the painfully familiar scent. He wanted to tell his brother than he would always be there for him; that he would be back safe and sound again. But he didn't know of that for sure, and he wasn't one to give people false hopes. So, he settled to pulling the willing body closer to his, and pressing the heated skin together as he rested his head on his perfect copy.

            The younger twin let out a resigned sigh, his breath tickling the sensitive skin along the throat he was resting on. "I know I can't make you stay… but just promise me this, onegai?"

            "Hai?"

            "Always be there, aniki."

            Placing a comforting kiss on the crown of flaxen hair, he closed his eyes breathed out his answer, squeezing his twin lightly, knowing all too well that this was their last moment together. That in a minute, he would have to get up and follow the orders that he had been given, not knowing for certain if he was going to ever return back into the arms of his precious otouto. But one thing was for sure; he would always be with him in his heart. He could never forget the bond that they shared; the quiet understanding that was unique to only them.

            "Zutto, otouto."

~owari~

A/N: Oh, and for you that don't know, zutto means forever.


End file.
